The Thunderer and the Wizard
by hazeldragon
Summary: The rivalry between James Potter and Severus Snape is legendary. But beyond the anger and jealousy, unknown to them, is a strong connection entwining their fates. It was the bond between brothers linking the wizards who were once known as Thor and Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**The Thunderer and the Wizard**

**Author's Note: Inspiration like lightning has struck me and I'm happy to present a new story. I love the Potterverse and couldn't help but tailor Loki and Thor into the story. I have changed certain characteristic of James Potter and Severus Snape (as well as Thor and Loki) to better suit the story. The story takes place pre-Thor and Avengers and pre-Harry Potter series. I love mythology (Norse included) so the story may contain certain references to it, but it will mainly build on the characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. For fans of 'A Riddled Universe,' please refer to the author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story and in the modified words of Bilbo Baggins 'We're going on an adventure!' **

**Disclaimer: Wizards, Aesir, Potions and Jötnar****! I wonder how it will look like combined. Thank you JKR and Marvel for giving us a fascinating and spellbinding journey into this magical world.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A loud boom of thunder heralded in the birth of James Potter, son and heir of a wealthy Pureblood family which wielded considerable influence over the British Wizarding World. To say that his birth had gone unnoticed would be wide of the mark, for his arrival was commemorated by the numerous owls carrying the multitude of well-wishes which flew into the separate Maternity Ward of St. Mungos, which housed Mrs. Potter and her only offspring. The Potters were an elderly couple which is why the arrival of James was celebrated with much pomp. The baby was boisterous in nature, resembling the weather which plagued Britain during the first few weeks of James' life. His demand for attention eclipsed the other residents as his cries seemed to echo the very essence of wild nature; strong, powerful and loud. For James Potter was no ordinary wizarding child. He was born for a reason.

* * *

It was said that there was a reason for everything Odin Allfather did. As the King of Asgard, he was responsible for the well-being of his people as well as for the stability and the peace of all the nine kingdoms which formed different branches of the Yggdrasil (the World Tree). Of all the harsh decisions he had taken, this decision the hardest. However as a King, he could neither show such weakness nor leniency towards his sons, as much as he loved them. His sons were among the finest men in all of Asgard, but like even the greatest of warriors, they had their faults. It was these faults that the mighty Odin sought to correct.

His son Thor was the epitome of strength and valour. His adventures provided the Bards of the realm with so much inspiration that it was not strange that his son had become exalted as the very embodiment of the ideal warrior. His faults were ignored in favour of praising his achievements. As a result, his ego had burgeoned out of control and his disrespect for the things he couldn't understand intensified. Thor, Aesir's golden child, excelled in various martial skills and his victories in combat were legendary. But when it came to Seiðr (magic, to mortals), he was at a disadvantage. It would be wrong to say that he didn't have any aptitude for it as his parents were extremely skilled. If he had practised the art, he would have gained a better understanding of it. But he refused to do so as a certain impenetrable obstacle lack before him – his brother Loki.

As a child, Thor excelled in all areas except Seiðr, in which it was Loki who reigned supreme. Thor was so accustomed to praise which he so readily received that when he didn't excel in anything, he ridiculed the activity as not being worth his efforts. Seiðr or magic was considered a womanly art and when Thor mocked it, it was natural that the rest of the Aesir followed his lead. As a result, Loki, one of the most powerful seiðman (wizard) in the nine realms, was ridiculed and ostracised while Thor was glorified.

Odin saw all of this and decided that change was necessary. His greatest hope was that Asgard would prove the glorious of realms with his sons ruling together at the realm, each complimenting the other's strengths. Thor's strength and Loki's intelligence would prove to be the strongest of all combinations. But they needed to overcome their individual prejudices. The only way this would be possible was by testing them.

For Thor to gain a better understanding of his brother's strengths as well as learn to appreciate the world beyond Asgard, Odin 'banished' him to live as a Midgardian wizard named James Potter. Odin hoped that life as a mortal wizard would help his son realise that he need not only rely on Mjolnir (his hammer) for his victories. Of course, Thor and the rest of Asgard were not aware of this banishment. Odin had told his court that he had sent his sons to explore the realms on an exploratory mission. Only his queen Frigga knew the truth and she was not at all pleased with him. Her maternal nature prevented her from wanting her children to face the unknown but Odin was not moved.

It was a known rumour that wherever Thor goes, you would find his shadow Loki lurking behind. While Odin planned to 'banish' his youngest son to Midgard (Earth) as well, it was for reasons very different. While Loki was quiet and inconspicuous, he was also arrogant in his intelligence and prided himself on being superior to his peers. While pride in regulation was needed, Loki's dismissal of others as beneath him was cause for concern. He could see the disdain which lurked in his son's eyes when he spoke of the mortals and the occupants of the other realms. Odin would have ignored it, if it had not resulted in his son's altercation with the dwarf Brokk.

Seeing Loki's lips sewn shut was not a sight for the faint hearted and definitely not something which any father would want to see. He thought that Loki would have learnt of the dangers in underestimating his opponents, but that was not the case. His son's dismissal of mortals and dwarfs even after the 'Brokk incident' was proof enough. Odin needed to teach him to be appreciative of the circumstances of his upbringing as well as understand the sufferings faced by the mortals. He also needed to understand the importance of family. Odin had not yet revealed to Loki the truth of his origins as he feared his youngest's reaction. To him, Loki was his son and an Aesir but if Loki misconstrued his intentions and disowned them, then his precious family would fall apart. He wanted Loki to be appreciative of his family and his upbringing. So that when the truth is finally revealed, Loki would know his good fortune that even though he was abandoned, it was Odin who had rescued him from the wastelands of Jötunheimr.

So, he sent his son to live his life as another Midgardian wizard. Unlike in the case of Thor, his youngest's circumstances would be far more impoverished. To compensate for this, Odin left Loki's powers intact (Thor would not be able to wield Mjolnir unless he proved himself to be worthy). However, Odin hid Loki's knowledge of Seiðr in the recesses of his mind. Knowing how intelligent Loki was, it wouldn't be long before he discovered the same and proficiently wielded his magic in Midgard, hopefully not too ostentatiously.

He hid his sons' memories of their life on Asgard until the time was right. He hoped that the brothers would learn together in diversity and that their bond would strengthen during their time on Midgard. What Odin overlooked was the chances that his momentous decision could backfire spectacularly. That by throwing his sons in such environments, the outcome rendered may be far worse than the present. However the Allfather firmly believed that his family would finally be complete when his sons returned home and Asgard would reign supreme for all millennia.

When Severus Snape entered the world, a few days after his brother's arrival, there was no fanfare. There were no owls ushering in felicitations or people gathering in the hospital to welcome him into the world. The day he was born was eclipsed by the worst thunderstorm ever witnessed in that region. His first cries were muted by the loud claps of thunder which resounded in the heavens. (To think even his birth on Midgard, was unconsciously shadowed by Thor)

The first time he opened his eyes, his keen mind (more intelligent than that of an average child) observed the yellow stained walls and the stale air which permeated through his surroundings. His mother Eileen Snape née Prince and his father Tobias did not proclaim the news as the Potters had. The elderly couple had not planned to have a child and Severus' birth disrupted the older couple's way of life. Not to say that his birth was unwelcome, but Tobias would admit that it was definitely not asked for.

Change was not a welcome word in the Snape household. Tobias was barely coming to terms with his wife's abilities and now he had a son who may turn out like his mother (though Tobias hoped not). He was not the most patient of men and to have an infant in his house seemed to be torturous. But his wife seemed fond of the child and even he held certain affection for the tot which bore his name. However, Tobias Snape hated change.

* * *

Severus Snape would learn very soon how to live in the shadows while James Potter would learn to live in the sun. Even with different faces and memories, the intrinsic nature of the two brothers could not be ignored. But memories gained as Midgardians can obscure one's choices as they would soon find out. The bond of brotherhood forged through the centuries will stand threatened. These threats would come in the form of upbringing, house rivalry, Lord Voldemort and finally the girl with the fiery hair.

Regardless of the obstacles mentioned above, their journey on Earth will undoubtedly be a memorable one.

After all, legend stated that wherever Thor goes, you would find his shadow Loki lurking behind. For even on Midgard, it was impossible for one to exist without the other.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**

**A/N 2: To the fans of 'A Riddled Universe,' I appreciate the amount of comments and good wishes I received on the story's completion. I am still undecided on whether I should write a sequel. If inspiration strikes in the form of a juicy plot, I will post it in an instant. Till then, forgive me.**

**A/N 3: Odin is a complex character to write. I know that there is a lot of anger against him because of his failings as a father and his methods of controlling his sons. But as a character, I believe his personality is more complicated and while he may have good intentions, his ways are definitely not the best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the encouragement. This chapter should answer the questions pertaining to how the story will progress. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Severus Snape would learn very soon how to live in the shadows while James Potter would learn to live in the sun. Even with different faces and memories, the intrinsic nature of the two brothers could not be ignored. But memories gained as Midgardians can obscure one's choices as they would soon find out. The bond of brotherhood forged through the centuries will stand threatened. These threats would come in the form of upbringing, house rivalry, Lord Voldemort and finally the girl with the fiery hair._

_Regardless of the obstacles mentioned above, their journey on Earth will undoubtedly be a memorable one._

_After all, legend stated that wherever Thor goes, you would find his shadow Loki lurking behind. For even on Midgard, it was impossible for one to exist without the other._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Let us quickly venture through James and Severus' childhood. Severus came from an impoverished family, but he was intelligent, had a strong affinity for magic and a best friend named Lily, while James Potter grew up in a loving and wealthy family but didn't have many friends. His parents only wanted him to associate from children belonging to elite families, thus play-mates were hard to come by. They both went to Hogwarts and were sorted into their respective dream houses. It wasn't long before James Potter became the star chaser of the Gryffindor team while Severus excelled in the academic arena (mainly Potions and Transfiguration).

It would be wrong to term what James Potter did to Severus Snape as bullying because Snape was not defenceless and more times than not paid James back as good as he got. If Snape initiated the fights, no one could really tell for he was gifted with the silver tongue and was able to smoothly talk his way out of detentions and losing house points. James however, was not that lucky for he could not lie to save his skin, but his endearing nature won him friends and admiration. No one had anything bad to say about Severus except that he was different. Even he knew that he was different (an outcast). Mostly everyone had great things to say about James (except for the Slytherins and Filch).

The two wizards were stars in their own rights and it could have been possible for these two stars to orbit in their own universes. But being the brothers that they were, this was impossible. These stars kept colliding with each other and even the teachers knew to stand aside when the debris from the explosions came flying their way.

Maybe they targeted each other because of a certain Muggleborn named Lily Evans or maybe because they were simply bored. No one really knew the reason why James purposefully baited Severus or how Severus was always two steps ahead of his nemesis. Everyone simply accepted it as a natural occurrence for that is what it had become. Even Dumbledore would look forward to the prank wars which would take place between the entire Marauder gang and Snape. It seemed like a mismatched battle but the chilling smirk on Severus' face made the Hogwartians feel sorry for the Marauders.

The prank wars also helped in the formation of many betting pools. The largest of these were in the Ravenclaw common room. The pot of money had grown so large, that when Flitwick finally confiscated it, he was able to treat all the Professors to dinner at Hogsmeade's finest restaurant.

While some teachers felt that steps should be taken to contain the miscreants, Dumbledore never took any action and simply dismissed it. The pranks were so elaborate that even Peeves seemed jealous and had retreated to sulking in the corners of Hogwarts.

In spite of their antagonistic natures towards each other, they were never particularly violent in their fights. When Sirius told Snape about Lupin's secret, James ran to save his professed adversary and nearly died. When James's cauldron was on the verge of exploding (a common occurrence in the Potions Classroom), it was usually Severus who would discreetly diffuse it with his quick thinking (He told himself he did this because he didn't want Potter to accidentally blow up his favourite classroom).

This tip-toeing between the two brothers continued until James broke the unspoken code between them. James always taunted Severus, but he generally stopped whenever Lily was around. They both knew that Lily was a point of conflict between the two. But one day in their fifth year, James went too far. It was his taunting which pushed Severus to call Lily that Unforgivable word – Mudblood.

After that incident, many things had changed. The teachers had attributed the peace and quiet to maturity setting in as they were no longer boys but men. Severus Snape had lost his only true friend and in doing so, lost the grounding force keeping him from falling into the abyss. He was ambitious in nature and eager to prove himself. So he ignored his principles and his beliefs and allowed himself to be persuaded by the Death Eater wannabes. After graduation, he proudly held out his left arm and took the Dark Mark.

Though James would never admit that he liked 'Snivellus' (his nickname for Snape), he enjoyed bantering with the Slytherin. He wasn't actually fond of pranks (it required too much subtlety while he preferred brute force), but it was his way of interacting with Snape. After the incident, Snape would completely ignore him (an act more hurtful than if he simply punched him in the face).

James felt his loss acutely and stopped the pranks altogether. He even stopped embarrassing Lily by asking her out every time he saw her. Therefore, it was a surprise to all when it was Lily who asked James to take her on a date on Valentine's Day (Rumour had it that James fainted). They were inseparable ever since. To say that this had caused a further rift between James and Severus would be an understatement.

When they finally graduated, Lord Voldemort and his minions were causing havoc and panic in the Wizarding World. While Severus joined the new recruits of Death Eaters, James joined the Order of the Phoenix, a league dedicated to bringing down the Dark Snape's name was mentioned, James would grow grim not because he hated the man, but because he mourned lost opportunities. It was a good thing James and Severus never came across each other now that they had taken on such opposing roles.

As the war raged on, James and Lily got married, though the ceremony was low-key. War had crippled the Order and James' parents had also fallen victim to Death Eater attacks. The weather also grew unpredictable and Lily noticed that the weather seemed to mirror James' moods. At first, she ignored it as a coincidence. But James' moods started swinging like a pendulum, now that he was involved in the war efforts resulting in the worst weather she had ever seen.

When their son Harry was born, the sun shone brightly as if apologizing to the world for hiding in the clouds. When Harry opened his eyes for the first time, James felt a sense of familiarity. A vision of a man with dark hair and mischievous green eyes flooded his vision and he opened his mouth to speak to him only to realize that it was a figment of his imagination. That day was one of the happiest days of his life, yet he felt a strange sense of loss.

Severus Snape bore the news of the birth of Harry with concealed pain. He still cared for Lily and now that there was living proof that she loved another, stung. He spent the weeks following the news in a haze. So, when the Dark Lord told him to apply for the Potions Professor position at Hogwarts (to spy on Dumbledore), he did it numbly. Overhearing the first few lines of Trelawney's prophesy, he rushed to the Dark Lord unknowing of its consequences. It was only when he released what the Dark Lord was planning to do, he panicked and rushing to Dumbledore, offered his services (his very life) to protect the Potters. Not just Lily but all of them.

That act alone should have made Severus realize that there was something strange. For why did he care about the lives of James Potter and his offspring?

The Potters went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm while Severus started spying on Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew's betrayal was unexpected.

When Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow on Halloween, he set off a chain of events he had never foreseen. For when he laughingly cast the Killing Curse on a defenseless father, how was he to know that he was playing into the hands of fate. James Potter was not just an ordinary wizard but that of Æsir blood.

When James fell to the ground, the powerful curse triggered the memories his father Odin had locked in his mind as well as his brothers'. Far away at Spinner's End, Severus Snape clutched his head as he sunk to his knees due to the onslaught of his memories as the once famed Trickster.

In the desert of New Mexico, the silent Mjölnir, Thor's trusted hammer, shone as it awaited its reunion with its master.

And so our story begins...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review!**

**A/N: And now the fun starts...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

_When Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow on Halloween, he set off a chain of events he had never foreseen. For when he laughingly cast the Killing Curse on a defenseless father, how was he to know that he was playing into the hands of fate. James Potter was not just an ordinary wizard but that of Æsir blood._

_When James fell to the ground, the powerful curse triggered the memories his father Odin had locked in his mind as well as his brothers'. Far away at Spinner's End, Severus Snape clutched his head as he sunk to his knees due to the onslaught of his memories as the once famed Trickster._

_In the desert of New Mexico, the silent Mjölnir, Thor's trusted hammer, shone as it awaited its reunion with its master._

_And so our story begins..._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Imagine centuries' worth of information suddenly exploding within the confines of your mind. Everything you ever knew ranging from your beliefs, your identity, and your very memories – all a lie. A deception rooted so deep that even the God of Lies lay kneeling on the ground holding his head to his chest as his mind exploded. When he gained some awareness of his surroundings, he realized that his left arm was burning and looked to see a snake tattooed on his arm writhing in agony. Loki stared at his arm before his memories as Snape alerted him that some presumptuous mortal had branded _him_, the ultimate liesmith and trickster.

It took Loki a few moments to realize that the hands before him were indeed his own. His life as Snape flashed before his eyes. Loki groaned before rising to his feet and surveying his surroundings. Why was he on Midgard? His duration was for nearly 20 years (not long according to Æsir standards, but it was close to the lifespan of midgardians). There was only one person who could be held responsible for his current predicament and unfortunately, that person happened to be the King of Asgard, his father Odin. '_Or his estranged father_,' he thought. '_What sort of father abandons his son on another realm?'_

Loki gnashed his teeth together. He now had proof that his father loved Thor more than him. After all, he didn't see Asgard's favoured prince serving the same punishment. Thor was probably sitting in the golden hall of Asgard sipping on his mead while laughing at his younger brother's foolishness on Midgard. That thought hurt more than he wanted it too. Thor would have probably forgotten all about him by now. He didn't even try to rescue him.

And his mother Frigga, did she even care? Loki clenched his fists. His family never cared for him.

He was suddenly roused from his thoughts when his arm started burning. The Dark Mark tattoo was pulsating but the colour seemed to grow faint. It wasn't long before all he could see was a faint outline where the tattoo once was. Loki studied the mark. Midgardian approach to seidr (magic) was fascinating. They were very primitive in some respects (they still used a wand for Norn's sake), but they were also rather advanced in some. He couldn't believe that he had ever overlooked them for so long. And the Muggle mortals approach to science far surpassed all levels of progress made by their magical counterparts.

He would stay here then, after all, it wasn't like he was missed on Asgard (he thought with a snarl). His family's betrayal was still fresh in his mind.

But what could have caused his scar to painfully disappear? His scar was definitely linked to its master (the presumptuous idiot), so either the triggering of his memories caused his mark to fade or something happened to the mortal parading around as Voldemort. What could have caused the triggering of his memories? The last thing he remembered was arriving at Spinner's End after spending the whole day dancing between two masters. Severus Snape was new to the world of espionage, while Loki Silvertongue probably invented the occupation.

He smiled (a sad smile) at the naivety of the man named Severus Snape, the man that he was until a few minutes ago. The man was young and foolish, untangling himself into the webs of those much lower than him. Now, Loki had to weave himself out of the mess Snape created.

What were Snape's motivations again? Loki frowned, his mind weaved through his recent memories. Lily Potter nee Evans, a mortal girl, of course! Loki shook his head, he had spent his entire life avoiding getting attached so that he would not suffer from such heartache, but as soon as he 'turned into a Midgardian,' he had fallen into the 'love trap.' Plus to add salt to injuries, she preferred a mortal over him.

Another frightening thought entered his mind. Voldemort had targeted the family (because of his, no Snape's, stupidity). Did the disappearing mark have anything to do with the Potters?

The Snape in him shivered and fear filled his heart. _Lily!_

* * *

As he arrived at Godric Hollow, he immediately turned himself invisible blending in with the night around him. In front of him was a horrific sight. He rushed into the torn down house; barely noticing a giant, riding a flying motorcycle, ascend into the sky. He quickly side-steeped the corpse of James Potter and rushed up the stairs.

_She couldn't be dead…She couldn't be dead_… seemed the mantra which played continuously in Loki's head as fear threatened to consume him. But the sight of her, lying splayed across the floor, confirmed his fears. He fell to his knees with grief. As much as Loki tried to distance himself from the mortal he once was, he couldn't. He was _Severus Snape_ and _Severus Snape_ loved the woman before him.

This was what he was trying to avoid. The eventual heart break which always followed whenever you gave someone else control over that certain beating organ in your body. He didn't hold her to him but kneeled next to her, afraid of even touching her. His magic sought out hers desperately, hoping that he wasn't too late. But there was nothing. With trembling fingers, he closed her eyes. In his mind's eye, he recalled that he as Snape, had begged the Dark Lord to save her life and he had been assured of the same. Voldemort would pay for this, he swore. Lily never deserved to die. A tear left his eye and fell on her cheek. Loki shook his head in grief. _Conceal, don't feel_. He bottled up his emotions and standing upright, concentrated on the task at hand.

His feet turned to lead as he surveyed the damage around him. He appeared to be standing in a nursery and recalled that Lily had a son (the prophesy child), the one responsible for Voldemort targeting the family in the first place.

'_Where was the child's body?_' thought Loki for he knew that Voldemort would not have left the child alive, as he looked around. A frightening possibility occurred to Loki. Maybe before Voldemort could cast the Killing Curse on the child, an outburst occurred demolishing the upper part of the house. That would have been the most powerful case of accidental magic. It would also explain the diminishing Dark Mark which stained his hand.

In the absence of answers, he left the room searching the house for signs of what had occurred. He came across the body of James Potter. The Snape in him wanted to ignore the man. But Loki was Æsir and no matter how dishonourable the people in Asgard thought he was, he didn't ignore Æsir's tradition of honouring the dead warriors.

He bowed his head in respect, his magic subconsciously scanning Potter for magic. He got the shock of his life when the familiarity of the magical core hit him.

There were very few people Loki was familiar with. One of these favoured people was his brother Thor (the golden child). For a second, Loki froze. The idea that Thor was truly dead had such a numb chilling effect on him that he could barely move. While he cared for Lily, the loss of his brother would be truly devastating. He always wished Thor ill but not dead. Never dead!

He quickly started to scan for life. Thor had faced fearsome armies and deadly monsters. He couldn't possible DIE. The notion was ridiculous. What in Helheim had Odin done? He quickly caught James…no Thor's hand and pushed his magic into his fallen brother. Sure enough, his magic caught the strands of life his brother was still clinging onto. His brother was alive.

Loki closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose (a habit he had acquired during his time as Snape). He didn't know if the Killing Curse could affect an Æsir. The Æsir's physical composition was more complex as well as more durable. It was strange that while Thor was in a Midgardian skin his actual form was that of an Asgardian. That is probably why he was simply rendered unconscious instead of killed.

James Potter was his brother. The very idea made his head hurt. The Snape in him recoiled as if the very suggestion was poisonous but Loki was used to Thor's ways. '_Of course the two were the same,'_ Loki thought. But Thor in his Midgardian guise was a black haired scrawny wizard. The very idea seemed preposterous. Thor was proud of his golden locks (as was all of Asgard). The words scrawny and Thor were never associated together, unless you wanted Thor to rearrange your face. The fact that Odin sent his brother to live as a wizard too was alarming.

Loki wondered what his father's reasons were. Why send both his sons to Midgard and leave Asgard defenceless? There was a reason to everything the Allfather did, his mother would say. What was that reason?

Of course, Lily would prefer his idiot brother over him. Everyone did!

He noticed that some wizards had arrived (probably Aurors) at Godric's Hollow. Before they could enter the house, he quickly transfigured a simulacrum of James Potter from the pieces of furniture nearby, which should fool the Aurors. It would be better for the wizarding world to think that his brother was dead. If James Potter survived the Killing Curse, questions would be raised. He still had to solve the mystery of his missing nephew.

But for now, he had no time to waste. He picked up James… no, Thor's wand and holding his brother carefully disappeared into the night.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**

**A/N2 : The next chapter will include Loki meeting a very important character from the Potterverse. Any guesses?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was barely morning and Harry Potter was shivering from the cold as he cuddled inside his blanket. The child, who lay abandoned on the doorstep of a house which would never truly welcome him, was not aware that the entire wizarding world was hailing him - 'The Boy-Who-Lived.' His fate as decreed by Dumbledore was to live the rest of his childhood relying on the generosity and benevolence of his Aunt Petunia who had resented her sister because of her freakishness (magic). However, what Dumbledore failed to factor into consideration while formulating his grand plans was Chaos. It was after all, the Norse God of Mischief's speciality.

There were very few things which rendered Loki Silvertongue, the ultimate Trickster, absolutely speechless. He was famed for his ability to spin tales and yarns whenever the situation arose. He always kept his wits around him generally compensating for the lack of intelligence portrayed by Thor and his loyal group of lackeys (popularly known as the Warriors Three and Sif). He was composed when they faced the great fiery dragons of Muspelheim. He was unfazed when the sneaky dwarves tried to cheat him of his very head. He even looked his father, the Allfather, in the eye and lied on multiple occasions (a feat which would have resulted in death if he wasn't Odin's son). However, the sight of a child sleeping in a bassinet on the cold doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive filled him with such unbridled rage that he was surprised that the offending doorstep hadn't yet crumbled.

Loki carefully picked up the child hoping that he didn't disturb his slumber. The last thing he wanted was the mini-Thor to wail his displeasure on being awoken. But as he gazed upon the face in front of him, Loki's eyes widened. The child bore no resemblance to Thor Odinson, even though he was the actual father (for James Potter looked more like Loki then Thor). His black soft hair curled around his face, giving the impression of a cherub. The child may be half Aesir and a Thorson, but he bore a distinct resemblance to him. Loki smirked, he couldn't wait for the gossip which would spread across Asgard when little Harry was presented in the court.

The child squirmed (his eyes still closed), opening his mouth a little before closing it to form a smile. If Loki was sentimental in nature, his heart would have melted at this sight. But he was not one to give in to the charms of a child, even though his eyes were bright and the corners of his mouth were upturned.

He gazed at the door in front of him and scowled. He could see an envelope within the folds of Harry's blanket. As he required both his hands to hold the child (Odin forbid if he accidently drops him!), he magically opened the letter. Suspending the parchment in front of him, he read the words of Albus Dumbledore before incinerating it.

So Headmaster Dumbledore was responsible for his nephew's plight. What sort of monster abandons a child on a doorstep? Decency demanded that he at least ring the bell and properly hand him over. As Snape, he had held begrudging respect for the powerful Headmaster. However in Loki's eyes, Dumbledore was a manipulative dunderhead who wouldn't know what hit him. There was something about a child lying abandoned in the cold which stirred something within Loki. A strong sense of déjà vu washed over him. He shook it off as it was an improbable feeling for he was a Prince of Asgard.

He traced with his finger the bolt of lightning which scarred Harry's forehead. A powerful curse had caused this. But the scar seemed representative of something malign. It was the sort of magic Loki was not accustomed to, but that wouldn't stop him from investigating it. The scar was probably caused by the Killing Curse if rumours were to be believed.

The rumour that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had defeated Lord Voldemort, the Darkest Wizard of all times was spreading like a contagion across the wizarding world. Loki knew that it was Harry's Aesir heritage which enabled him to resist the effects of the Avada Kedavra curse like his father. Loki grimaced, Lily was not so fortunate.

As soon as he heard the rumours, the Trickster panicked. The Death Eaters would be desperate for revenge and Harry would turn into target practise unless he found him soon. It wasn't difficult to make the connection that Harry was placed at the Dursleys for they were considered his only living relatives. However, even Lily would never choose Petunia as a suitable replacement for herself. Loki hid back a scowl as he thought of Petunia (Tuney) Evans. She was the horse-faced blight in all of his childhood encounters with Lily.

Before he left with his nephew, Loki scanned the surroundings for traps. Sure enough, he realised that Dumbledore had created blood wards around the house tying Harry to the Dursley household. He carefully rearranged the magical threads binding Harry and tied them around the child which slept within the Dursley's house (most probably Petunia's son). So, Dumbledore could still live happily in the delusion that Harry was staying with his aunt. Loki knew that his former headmaster had personally weaved the wards and while they were powerful, they were not absolute. Dumbledore would be aware if the wards broke which is why he circumvented it by using the Dursley's child.

To make his deception complete, Loki created a complex illusion of a replica of Harry and placed it in the cupboard under the stairs. This illusion would only be visible to those with magic, so Petunia would not 'freak' out about the little intrusion in her perfectly normal household.

Loki would have to renew this illusion as time passed if Dumbledore appointed spies. He would also need to make it more interactive and complex; maybe even a poltergeist in disguise. But for now, he didn't think it was required. Dumbledore believed himself to be omnipotent, a belief Loki wanted to exploit.

Loki levitated Harry's tiny bassinet and placed the child in it. They both disappeared as the first rays of sunlight dawned upon Surrey. When Petunia Dursley awoke that morning, she didn't find any mysterious bundle on her doorstep. She spied on her neighbours, indulged her son and ate an ordinary dinner with her husband. To her, that day was perfect as was the days following it. For it was everything she wanted – exquisitely and blandly normal.

* * *

"You were supposed to keep them safe!" growled Loki in despair as he sat with hunched shoulders in front of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He had to play the role of the aggrieved and distraught Snape who had lost the love of his life. Dumbledore was a puppet master and Snape was his puppet. He didn't want to disillusion his former mentor with the fact that the puppet had cut off his strings.

Loki was currently wearing his 'Snape' skin. He shared a few features with Snape so the transformation was not tremendous as it was in the case of Thor. It wasn't strange for him to change form. He was a renowned shape shifter. Snape's greasy hair covered his face in a veil of mourning. Loki was grateful for it as it made his stance seem much more sorrowful. Anything and everything was acceptable if it abetted the deception.

"The Potters put their faith in the wrong person. Just like you when you asked Lord Voldemort to keep her safe," said Dumbledore as he looked down upon the miserable man in front of him. He had to guide Snape into becoming a spy for the light. Direct the man to devote the rest of his life to protect Harry Potter. The sullen man in front of him needed direction and guidance, which he would provide.

Loki moaned, his eyes focusing on the Elder Wand which lay innocuously in Dumbledore's hand. The wand was extremely powerful for an object found on Earth. It carried much more power than an ordinary wand. For a second Loki contemplated snatching the wand. Well, he had time for that later.

Realising that Dumbledore was expecting him to be more sorrowful; Loki distorted his face into that of a man who had lost all hope. If the Headmaster wanted a performance, who was he to disappoint him? Tears rolled down his eyes as he clenched his fist and held it to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle his cries. The phoenix Fawkes who occupied a perch in the Headmaster's office, regarded him with amusement.

His pitiful attempts at pretence however had the desired effect. Dumbledore appeared to be more sympathetic to his case, his hand coming to rest on the younger wizard's shoulder in an attempt towards console.

"My dear boy," said Dumbledore, "You must not lose hope, for her child lives."

_I know he lives_, thought Loki;_ he is currently asleep in my house!_

"I wish … I wish I were dead," muttered Loki as if he was well past the point of coherent speech. His family had often complained of his melodramatic ways. He had not wanted to go to Dumbledore but realized that the Headmaster would expect Snape to visit him. If he didn't, it would raise suspicion.

"What good would your death bring about?" asked Dumbledore, his cerulean blue eyes piercing into Loki. "Lily Evans died to save her son. Harry has his mother's eyes."

That statement hit Loki. It was easy to lock his emotions and heart, but Lily was still a sore point for him. Those green almond shaped eyes had haunted his dreams as Snape. Dumbledore was playing dirty and he resisted the urge to permanently terminate the man in front of him. He closed his eyes and steeled his heart. He would not think of Lily Evans. She brought him nothing but heartache and misery.

"Don't…," said Loki quietly, for the first time during the entire conversation, "Don't talk about her." Dumbledore ignored the sudden chilliness which permeated through the room. His eyes were focused on the young Death Eater.

"Her son is in danger," said Dumbledore, "Voldemort will return and when he does, Harry Potter will need your protection."

Loki nodded his head absently. Let Dumbledore think he has got his way. He knew that the older wizard had connections in the wizarding world. He may need to use them later, so it would be better to keep the bearded goat alive till then.

"But don't tell anyone. No one must know," stuttered Loki, "Promise me!"

"That I will not reveal the best of you?" asked Dumbledore, "Very well, if you insist."

* * *

_The child was definitely a Thorson,_ thought Loki, as the boy seemed hellbent on making his displeasure known. His cries echoed throughout the house Loki had created for himself. It was in an isolated area on the borders of a dense forest. When the cries had begun, he had placed the child next to the prone figure of James Potter. He had hoped that the child would rouse his brother, but that was not effective. He then tried to feed the child, after all, children cried when they were hungry. This effort resulted in him being thoroughly drenched in the mushed food which resided more on him then in his nephew's stomach.

"YOU DARE!" snarled Loki, as the mashed potato dribbled from his forehead onto his eyes. This seemed to please Harry, for the child laughed in obvious delight. This was why Loki never had any children even though the Midgardian bards seemed eager to credit him as the sire of many monsters.

"You are a prince of Asgard. You should behave with the comportment befitting one of such rank," said Loki. Harry was seated on a high chair, his feet swaying wildly. He tried to feed the child again. This was proving to be a difficult task, as the child seemed fond of pinching his nose. He didn't want to use too much magic on Harry for the child was recently exposed to an extremely potent curse.

Harry seemed to think that he had eaten enough food for he began to take the food on the plate before him and attempted to feed Loki by shoving it up his nose.

"That is it," spluttered Loki, as he began wiping the food of his face. "You have defeated me. Name the terms of the surrender and I shall acquiesce."

Harry clapped his hands in contentment. He again reached towards Loki in an attempt to pull his uncle's hair.

Loki contemplated using one of the Aesir nurses to look after the child, but thought against it. He would do this without Asgard's help. Until he figured out the reason for his banishment on Midgard, he wasn't going to face his father. That ruled out Asgard and most of the Nine Realms. Jotunheim was also ruled out for Loki would prefer to live his entire life without ever meeting a Frost Giant. They were crude monstrous creatures, probably more primitive and boorish than a bilgesnipe. In the end, only Midgard (Earth) was left, so he resigned himself to his situation.

Harry began crying, probably in an attempt to regain his uncle's attention.

"I am still here, you attention seeking brat," said Loki in an amused tone. "You are a whiny creature for sure. I have gained a newfound sympathy for my mother for she raised Thor. I never gave her any problems. I was a peaceful child."

But Harry seemed to shake his head and hands in a forceful manner as if refuting the statement. He wanted Loki to carry him and the God of Chaos realised that the only way he would regain peace in the house was if he bowed to his nephew's wishes.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" asked Loki as he began to gently rock his nephew. It was strange that the child seemed to like him. Children were known to be wary of strangers. Maybe the child was defective; his father was the mighty Thor after all.

The child did not answer but the skies did. The weather which seemed fairly pleasant till then suddenly turned darker and the clouds began to gather as if preparing for a storm.

Loki rolled his eyes and placed the child in the high chair. This could only mean one thing. His brother had awoken.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews and encouragement. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Sir, we have received intelligence that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed last night," said Agent Maria Hill as she approached Col. Nicholas Fury. They were currently at SHIELD Headquarters in New York City.

"You are behind on the news, Hill," stated the spy with the eye patch. "I was already informed of it. Who would have thought that children were Voldemort's kryptonite?"

"I shall reassign his status in the SHEILD's database as terminated," said Hill.

"No. Mark him as a lower threat. The entire thing seems extremely fishy," said Fury as he stared at the screens in front of him. "Put Harry Potter on the observation list."

"For the Avengers scheme, sir?" asked Hill.

"If only. The council will chew me raw if I recruit a two year old," said Fury. "Have you heard anything from the Longbottoms? I'm surprised they haven't contacted us."

The Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom were both members of SHEILD (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division). They updated Fury on the workings of the Order of the Phoenix as well as on the happenings in the wizarding world.

"According to our sources, there was a Death Eater attack on the Longbottom's house. The Cruciatus Curse was used extensively on Frank and Alice. They are currently at St. Mungos, though the prognosis is that they will likely not recover," said Hill, her fists clenched. She and Alice were partners on certain assignments.

"We generally let the wizards handle their own problems. But we will step in when things get out of hand. Make sure your team monitors the situation in the wizarding world closely. I want to be informed of everything. You can leave," said Nick Fury. "Send Coulson in."

"Sir, there is also the Black incident," said Hill but Fury waved her off, "The Aurors have handled it. He isn't a threat for now."

Hill nodded and walked out of the room. Agent Phil Coulson took her place in front of Nick Fury.

"The satellite object which landed in New Mexico over twenty years ago has started giving off strange readings," said Coulson.

"The one in the shape of a hammer?" asked Fury, to which Coulson nodded. "When did it start behaving strangely?"

"Last night, sir," said Coulson. "This is the first sign of activity it has shown since it arrived."

"What are the odds that the British Dark Lord dies at the same time the hammer in New Mexico starts acting up," observed Fury, his brow furrowed.

"You think they are linked, sir?" asked Coulson.

"Coincidences don't happen," said Fury. "Get me all the information SHEILD has on the Potter family. There is definitely more to Harry Potter than just the scar on his head."

"What about the hammer?" Coulson inquired. He had been put in charge of the situation in New Mexico and finally he was on the verge of a breakthrough. "I think the signals the hammer is emitting are important."

"Spit it out Coulson. You are dying to say something," said Fury.

"I think we should contact the astrophysicists Jane Foster and Erik Selvig and _request_ them to work on the satellite object. They already work in Puento Antiguo and they are pioneers in their field," said Coulson. "I believe they will be able to help us decipher the signals."

"I'm sure that they will be _thrilled _to work with SHIELD even though you stole their research," said Fury sarcastically.

"I merely borrowed it. Their findings on the Einstein-Rosenbaum Bridge were interesting," said Coulson, "If they were provided with the right equipment, they will do wonders."

"Fine," said Fury, "You have my permission to bring them into the New Mexico Facility. But I want results, Coulson."

"Yes sir," said Agent Phil Coulson as he took his leave, "I guarantee it."

"You better," said Fury under his breath, "Harry Potter, why do I have a feeling that you will give me more trouble than Tony Stark!"

* * *

Dumbledore made the final preparations for the Potters' funeral. The Ministry had wanted to make it a state occasion with dignitaries from all around the world ushering in to honour the family which brought the Dark Lord to his knees. The euphoria that Voldemort's alleged death had caused spread throughout the wizarding world. People were already proclaiming that it was the end of the dark years spent in fear. But Dumbledore was not foolish to believe that it was the end.

He believed Tom Riddle to be greatly weakened not dead. But even the shade of the Dark Lord was not as troublesome as the Death Eaters who were thirsty for revenge. Death Eater attacks were still rampant, but the Ministry insisted on holding the Potters' funeral soon. The funeral was to be used as a distraction for the public. A grand statue of the family was also set to be unveiled at Godric's Hollow. It strangely symbolised hope for even though the followers were still around, the leader was '_dead_'.

Despite this peculiar optimism, the Longbottom attacks were fresh in Dumbledore's mind. He should have foreseen it. He should have insisted on them using the Fidelius as well. The once great Aurors were now confirmed residents of the Closed Ward in St. Mungos. It was unlikely that the couple would ever regain their sanity. Their son Neville, who was thankfully with his grandmother when the attack happened, was likely to remain with said grandmother for the rest of his formative years.

The Death Eaters were dangerous, but what angered him the most was Sirius Black's betrayal. He knew that there was a rat in the Order of the Phoenix; a spy who was helping Voldemort to evade his plans. He should have guessed that it was the Black heir, for he did come from an extremely Dark family. He was so happy when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. He thought he would be able to reform the child and ensure his loyalty to the Light. The added bonus was Sirius' attachment to the Potters. Of all the people to betray them, Sirius was the last person he would have suspected. He had even offered to act as Secret keeper for the Potters, but they were confident in their own plans.

He glanced at the empty shell that the Potter's house had become in Godric's Hollow as Remus Lupin morosely followed him from werewolf had lost his Marauder friends, two to death and one to the dark side. Dumbledore looked at him in sympathy as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Lupin burst into tears. He now had to guide both Lupin and Snape and ensure that they didn't fall into the darkness that their friends had. But, they had their role to play and sometimes, one had to sacrifice your best pieces in order to win the final war. He cared for his former students but as the Leader of the Light, he had a greater responsibility towards the wizarding world. He had to think _for the greater good._ His actions if governed by sentimentality would have greater repercussions on the world at large.

But Dumbledore did regret the loss of life especially those of his students. The Potters were so full of potential; they had their entire life ahead of them. Poor Pettigrew! He at least, was loyal to the family and confronted their betrayer, only to meet his own end. Of all the times the boy could have displayed his Gryffindor tendencies, he chose the wrong moment. He should have called for help instead of confronting Black alone. This confrontation resulted in Sirius Black blowing up the entire street, killing many Muggles. The only thing which remained of the wizard named Peter Pettigrew was his finger.

Dumbledore found the wand of Lily Evans lying in the corner of a room. He picked up the wand intending to place it in Lily's grave, so that the wand would finally rest with its owner. He looked around for James' wand and was astonished when he didn't find it. _Where was James Potter's wand?_

* * *

The last thing James Potter remembered was Voldemort casting the killing curse on him. His heart was paralysed and the fear that he was not able to save his family consumed him. _Keep them safe_ was the mantra which rang in his head as he faced the dreaded Dark Lord. Lily had carried their son away as he desperately tried to distract his would-be murderer. He had hoped that his death had bought his family some time to escape. Green light was all he saw as he succumbed to the Avada Kedavra; his family being the last thing on his mind. Dying was surprisingly not as painful as he thought it would be while he retreated into his mind. His eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

At first, he was numb. He couldn't think, couldn't feel or hear. He knew that he should wake up but the feeling of calm was so tempting. Slowly, memories began to take root within his mind; memories of both Thor and James Potter. At first, he rebelled against the intrusion; he wanted to hold on to that peaceful feeling. However, reality set in and he began to fight to gain some sort of semblance of his scrambled memories.

_Thor Odinson, _the name had such an innate sense of righteousness to it. He was Thor but also James Potter as these two names began to spin in his head. His entire life blurred as he tried to reconcile the two. His two avatars were very different from each other. How did he land here? Where was his family? Where were his friends? _Who was he?_

His hand subconsciously called for his hammer; however all he could grasp was air. His mind slipped back into oblivion and he continued to float. This was abruptly interrupted by the cries of a child. He ignored it until he realised that he recognised that sound. Harry was calling out for him. As his father, he could not ignore the cries. He began to fight with all his might to overcome the fog which covered his sense. His efforts were strengthened by every sob which met his ear.

He could no longer hear his child's cries and that was a more frightening sound. The silence haunted him more than the tears did. He had to wake up. Harry needed him. Finally with a strong push, his eyes opened. With his hands on the bed, he pushed the upper part of his body into an upright position while his legs remained unresponsive. He looked around the strange room. He panicked when he realised that he didn't recognise the place. Where was he? But more importantly, where was Harry?

His heart gave an erratic beat when his brother entered the room, smirking at him.

"Well, hello brother," said Loki pleasantly, "Did you miss me?"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


End file.
